


Thank You

by DragoonDreams



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cake, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, POV Original Character, like just a touch of it, what are emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoonDreams/pseuds/DragoonDreams
Summary: For just a fleeting moment, an employee of Chaldea allows themselves to act on their feelings. Or at least, on the feelings they can vaguely understand.[slight Roman x OC](OC is unnamed here)





	Thank You

With what feels like the final battle coming up, everyone’s workload this month had increased, and it was no secret that Dr. Roman was wearing himself out. Even when he had his duties as our current Director to attend to, he still made sure to check up after the well-being of the staff. The doctor works the hardest out of all of us staff members and we all do our best to support him back.

Tonight, he would also be taking the night shift. Just some more preparations before the big day when Ritsuka would be ready to face our final foe. I know it’s difficult to work the night shifts, but sugar and caffeine can help keep us awake, sugar is sweet, and the doctor likes sweets so. . .!

Ah.

I don’t know what came over me.

Before I fully realized it, I had already woken hours before I planned to and set to work in the kitchen. This feeling is foreign. Almost like if I didn’t do this now, I would regret not doing it later. I think this feeling also tastes. . . bittersweet? No, not quite. Still, I felt proud of the beautiful cake I made, and although I can no longer remember her name, I can almost imagine a very familiar voice squeal in glee and utter her usual nonsense on this sudden act. Our interaction going as something like:

_"I'm sure you made this with lots of--!"_

_"No, you're being ridiculous again."_

Yes, something like that.

_And it’s not just for him,_  I tell myself, _it’s for everyone else on the night shift, too._

It was a nice big and fluffy strawberry shortcake. The mere sight of it was enough to bring a sensation of a flavor of light airy sweetness like good dreams and warmth, to my senses. Hopefully, we'll be able to have some left over so Mash and Ritsuka can have some tomorrow, too, but I can also always make another one for them. Fou, too of course.

I had come to the command room on time for my shift, pushing the cart along with the cake and some other things. Conveniently, (and perhaps also strangely, but I silently thanked the gods for letting this rare moment happen and didn't ponder on it too long) it was between shift changes, and only the doctor was present. He seemed lost in thought and I felt unwell about his expression. It gave me a feeling of something sweet crumbling and melting away on my tongue. Another foreign feeling eased into me but disappeared once I spoke.

“Good evening!"

“Oh! Good evening," the doctor greeted back and his face returned to his normal pleasant sight, "What’s that you brought?"

“I made us all a cake,” I lifted the cover and his face brightened at the sight of the dessert. Even I couldn't help but smile a little, too. “I also brought over some coffee and tea. Just something to help us keep awake and maybe take a break from some stress with something a little nice. Please, feel free to have some.”

“Don’t mind if I do, thank you!”

He took a slice, and it made me feel happy to see him enjoy something I made. This gave me the feeling of biting into something sweet and thin, with the pieces melting in my mouth making me want more.

Even after Solomon is dealt with, even after humanity is saved, I want to keep working with him.

I want to know him better.

I want to see him smile more.

This warm foreign feeling and this new flavor it brings to me. . . I want to experience it more.

"Um. . . and Doctor?"

Before I went to my seat with my own slice of cake and cup of tea, I spoke up again, internally surprised at how timid my voice sounded. But I breathe, and I kept myself steady like always. 

“Yes?”

“With the year and a half we’ve been working here, with everything that’s happened, and for everything you’ve done for all of us all this time, I want to say. . .”

I breathe.

_Maybe one day, I’ll figure out my true feelings and they’ll reach you, but for now. . ._

“Thank you, Dr. Roman.”

**Author's Note:**

> In which I write a short fic for the first time in years and decide to post it rather than delete it.
> 
> I chose not to name the OC here because I haven't actually settled on one yet. I haven't actually settled on any specific details on them other than they have difficulty understanding their own emotions, and sometimes things they see or feel will invoke a certain flavor and texture so vivid that it's almost like they really are tasting something. Also that this Chaldea employee OC (haha CE!OC) likes Romani.
> 
> *cries* And please answer my prayers, Lostbelt!


End file.
